


Less dangerous, more disgusting

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: 'pumpkin' and 'shirt'





	Less dangerous, more disgusting

Eddie’s first time carving a pumpkin was at least somewhat less terrifying than he’d expected. Mike had picked up a cheap set from the very same grocery store they picked out their pumpkins, and the tools seemed nearly useless at first. Ready to break away from the handle at any given moment, blades flinging off into vital organs. But instead, they just got lodged deep inside the meat of the fruit, and out came the kitchen knives, and pasta servers.

Mike was making a face into the hole he’d created. “I really don’t know why we’re doing this,” he admitted, nose wrinkled up at the smell. “I mean -” he added, eyebrows arching, and glancing Eddie’s way.

Smirking, Eddie shrugged. “Yeah... It’s kinda already out of my system. Plus, this is disgusting,” he added in agreement, plucking a string of pumpkin guts with attached seeds off of Mike’s shirt and swinging it in front of his face.


End file.
